Glee: The New Class
by FaithfullyGleeForever
Summary: The next generation of New Directions reaches high school. Watch them fall in love, try to live up to their parents's expectations, and find themselves. Chapter 1 is now up! Character submissions closed.
1. Character Ideas

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! So I'm writing a Glee next generation fan fiction I've been thinking about for a while now. But, I figured you'd might like to pick out the characters. The pairings in here (aka, possible parents for your characters) are Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Quick, Tike, Samcedes (I know he's not around but Shane is annoying me and Mercedes shouldn't be alone in life) and Wemma. Since I have no one for Artie I'm going to say his wife left (I've been calling her Cassie in my head, but that may change). Please include:

Full Name (which includes the middle name and if you do Brittana or Klaine, the last name should be Lopez-Pierce and Anderson-Hummel respectively)

Grade (freshman, sophomore, junior or senior works)

Parents (either Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Quick, Tike, Samcedes, or Wemma)

Gender

Personality

Ambitions in Life (what they want to be)

After School Activities (like Cheerios or football or, of course, glee club)

Sexual Orientation (straight, gay, bi or curious)

Storyline Ideas (what you want to happen to them)

**Characters That Have Been Accepted Thus Far:**

**For Finn and** **Rachel:**

Mikayla Mallory Hudson

Lacey Beau Hudson

**For Santana and Brittany:**

Bentley Nathaniel Lopez-Pierce ("Ben" or "Benny")

Ari Lopez-Pierce (yes, she's a girl, had to clear that up because I think Ari can be a boy's name too)

**For Mike and Tina:**

James Lee Chang (" Jamie")

**For Will and Emma:**

Brenna Paige Schuester

Blake Amelia Schuester

**For Kurt and Blaine:**

Mason Alexander Anderson-Hummel (Sometimes, his friends and family refer to him as "Mase")

Morgan Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel

Brooklyn Anderson-Hummel

**For Quinn and Puck:**

Lyla Kennedy Puckerman

Dylan Cameron Puckerman

**For Sam and Mercedes:**

Nathan Anthony Evans

**For Artie:**

Shailene Cassandra Abrams ("Shay")

Jason Mark Abrams

Lena Victoria Abrams

Wren Monroe Abrams

**Couples That Will Only Be Taking One Or Two More OC's:**

Klaine, Quick

**Couples That Will Be Taking Two or Three More OC's:**

Wemma, Samcedes, Brittana, Tike, Finchel (I can change my mind! I need some more Finchel babies, people! Where are you Finchelites and Finchelettes?)

**Couples That Are Closed:**

Lonely Artie (you guys really came up with some good ideas for him)

You guys also seem to be really into the pregnancy storylines. But don't worry, I can work with that.


	2. The Abrams Family

**Author's Note: Since Lonely Artie is closed for submissions I decided to write Chapter 1, but character ideas are still open for all other ships! So keep it coming! Tike and Samcedes need the most, but I would like a few more for Wemma, Finchel and Quick. I may or may not close Klaine and Brittana, because I will take a few more for them but they don't desperately need more. But enough of that, here is Chapter 1. –FaithfullyGleeForever/ Sarah**

_Glee: The New Class: The Abrams Family_

"Come on kids! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!"Artie Abrams, now thirty-nine years old, shouted up the stairs.

Artie was a single father to four kids. They had a comfortable life, Artie was a semi-famous director who had recently made the second movie adaption of_ 42__nd__ Street, _which he had gotten some of his old friends from high school Glee club to star in_. _He had lived in Los Angeles and New York City for short periods when his oldest son, Jason, was a baby but had moved the family back to Lima, Ohio when the twins were born later that year.

Artie had met Cassie Daniels in college. She had been a year older than him and was a gifted dancer, she would've gone to The Pennsylvania Ballet if she hadn't become pregnant. Artie and Cassie had gotten married before the baby was born and had been rather happy. Artie was definitely surprised when Cassie left.

She had skipped out on the family ten years ago. It had been on the night of a big blizzard and Artie was at his parents' house with the kids, as it was the week before Christmas. At the time, Cassie had recently filed for a divorce and was planning on moving in with her sister, who lived in one of Lima's fancy townhouse communities. But instead, she stole one thousand dollars from each of her child's college funds, got into her car, and drove off into the storm.

No one had seen her, or the money, since.

As Artie rolled his wheelchair back over to the kitchen table, four sets of feet could be heard running down the stairs.

Lena Victoria Abrams entered the kitchen first, her black hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing her Cheerio's uniform, as she was co-captain and wore it every school day. Her twin brother, Wren Monroe, was close behind, humming some song he must've been rehearsing in glee club, which he loved. Jason Mark, the oldest, had his prized basketball under his arm, like he always did, and was wearing his jersey. Basketball was Jason's whole world. Last to enter was Shailene "Shay" Cassandra, who was only a freshman and quite nervous. Shay hadn't been popular in middle school, because everyone had thought she was weird and she didn't want high school to be the same way.

"Do you want breakfast?" Artie asked.

"I'll make it Dad," Jason said, reaching over to grab the coffee pot. "You just relax."

Artie smiled, and Jason reached to pull a pack of bacon out of the fridge.

Jason liked to consider himself man of the house due to his father's disability. Sure he was respectful to his father's face, but he wanted to be in charge. He treated Artie like a baby, just like everyone else did, as if he couldn't do anything for himself. If Artie really knew what his son thought of him, he'd be heartbroken. Jason was kind of a jerk to everyone, it was just how he was.

"Can you make something healthier than that crap?" Lena asked. Since she was co-captain of the Cheerio's, Lena had to make sure she stayed in perfect shape. She took great care of her hair and skin, treating herself to monthly facials and manicures. Lena was arguably one of the prettiest girls in school. She had taken after her mom, who had been a real beauty. Lena liked to think of herself as top bitch at McKinley, being flirty, snarky and hot had its benefits. Lena was only genuinely nice to people she cared about, like her father and brothers (she thought Shay was a freak, and tried to avoid her whenever possible).

"Be nice," Wren whispered, and Lena did as she was told. Wren was not only Lena's twin but her best friend, he brought out her sweet side. Wren was an all around good guy, he played every sport, he loved both of his sisters (even if Shay was quirky), he was the peacemaker, the best rapper in Glee, and everyone's confidant, especially his father. Since growing up, Artie had often talked to his son about subjects he wouldn't dare talk about with anyone else, like losing Cassie and being in a wheelchair. Wren had even helped his father out when he filmed _42__nd__ Street. _Wren wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of the favorite.

"Are you excited to start high school, Shay?" Artie questioned his daughter, who often didn't talk when the family got together. He had to directly ask her something for her to speak at all. The only times Shay showed much emotion at all was when she was painting or drawing.

Shay was looking at the table, and she bit her lip. "I don't know, not really."

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends," her father encouraged. "But let's stay away from the boyfriends for a little while, okay?"

Shay laughed softly and Lena scowled.

Her sister better stay away from the boys at McKinley. They were _hers. _But hey, who would want to date such an artsy, freaky loner, nevertheless? Lena knew she was the prettiest girl in school. What was she afraid of, anyway? Her sister would be no competition for her.


	3. Accepted CharactersFull List

Author's Note: Thanks guys, character submissions are now closed! Chapter 2 will be up soon, but here is just a full list of accepted characters.

Finn and Rachel: Lacey, Mikayla, Christopher

Kurt and Blaine: Morgan, Mason and Brooklyn

Will and Emma: Blake and Brenna

Tina and Mike- Jamie and Amy (Hey! They rhyme! I didn't even realize that!)

Sam and Mercedes- Nathan

Artie- Shay, Jason, Lena and Wren

Quinn and Puck- Lyla and Dylan

Brittany and Santana- Bentley and Ari

I will improvise a few more characters, perhaps younger and I have lots of ideas. Once again, thank you to all who came up with OC's, it was so hard to pick! Now, I'm going to give you all a little more power. Which family do you want me to write next?

Finchel

Klaine

Wemma

Quick

Brittana

Tike

Samcedes

You guys are awesome! Now, go and vote! I'll wait right here.

-FaithfullyGleeForever/ Sarah


End file.
